Whisper
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Uma casa simples, uma esposa comum, filhos comuns, paz, sossego... E silêncio. Infelizmente, nem tudo podia ser como Shikamaru queria.


_**Fanfic escrita para o "FF-Sol 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

_Tema: 57- Barulhento_

-

Uma casa simples, uma esposa comum, filhos comuns, paz, sossego... E silêncio.

Tudo o que ele almejava. Nada muito complicado ou em excesso.

Infelizmente, nem tudo podia ser como Shikamaru queria.

Morar numa vila movimentada como Konoha já significava ter uma rotina agitada. Comerciantes anunciavam seus produtos em uma feira logo pela manhã, ninjas recebiam novas missões a todo momento, crianças corriam pelas vielas gritando o nome de seus amigos... Tudo muito barulhento.

Mas isso ele conseguia suportar. Toda aquela concentração de vozes conhecidas era quase parte de sua idealização de uma vida simples. Os rostos de pedra dos antigos hokages traziam a sensação de proteção, acendendo a cada novo amanhecer o espírito de fogo dentro de cada cidadão.

Não, jamais pensara em abandonar Konoha.

O fato é que ele teria que aprender a conviver com as agitações de outro lugar, ouvir outras vozes gritando pela manhã, se adaptar a uma nova vida...

E tudo isso era muito complicado. Melhor preservar seu _status quo_...

Só que ele gostava de passar horas deitado sobre a grama verde, filosofando sobre as diferentes formas das nuvens e o quanto elas pareciam livres planando no céu azulado.

Só que, ao contrário do que ele desejava, alguém sempre quebrava seu momento de paz.

Uma das pessoas mais barulhentas e problemáticas daquele lugar, batendo de frente com Naruto e Rock Lee...

_Yamanaka Ino_.

A garota sentia prazer em tirá-lo de seu mundo pacífico onde reinava o sossego e o silêncio, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e gritando para quem quisesse (e não quisesse) ouvir sua voz imperiosa.

_**Shikamaru, o que está fazendo aí??**_

Ino era, sem dúvida nenhuma, a garota mais exagerada, exibida, cheia de si e barulhenta de toda vila.

_**Eu não acredito que você está dormindo DE NOVO!**_

Sempre achava que era a mais bela, a mais inteligente, a mais querida...

_**Como eu pude cair no mesmo time de dois preguiçosos como você e o Chouji?!**_

E que todos queriam ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

_**Não acredito que eu tenho que agüentar vocês enquanto a testuda dá em cima do MEU Sasuke!!**_

Como se ela desse alguma opção aos transeuntes...

_**Se você não levantar daí **__**agora**__**, não vai se levantar nunca mais Shikamaru!**_

E ele, para evitar mais problemas, sempre obedecia.

Depois de um tempo ele se tornou chuunin – o único naquela problemática ocasião com Orochimaru e os shinobis de Suna – e Ino começou a importuná-lo ainda mais.

_**Olhando as nuvens de novo?! Isso é jeito de um chuunin agir?!**_

Havia dias em que ele se perguntava por quê ela tinha que reclamar tanto? Shikamaru achava que era ela quem queria se tornar hokage, pra mandar em toda vila... Enquanto esse dia não chegava, ela praticava, mandando nele.

Então Sasuke decidiu fugir...

Shikamaru chegou a achar que Ino brigaria com ele, chamando-o de incompetente, batendo em seus braços com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Sasuke, o GRANDE Sasuke havia deixado a vila e ele, o INÚTIL Shikamaru, não teve capacidade de trazê-lo de volta, mesmo sendo um chuunin. Ele quase podia ouvir os nomes baixos os quais a loira o chamaria. _Fracassado, incompetente, preguiçoso..._

Fora sua primeira missão como líder de equipe e ele falhara...

Também fora a primeira vez que ele se enganara...

* * *

Estava na porta do quarto onde Chouji recebia atendimento médico. Seu pai e Temari de Suna tinham deixado o hospital a algum tempo. Ainda garoava lá fora e seu corpo fatigado exigia descanso. Limpou o rosto com a costa da mão, levantando-se para sair dali...

Naquele momento Ino apareceu, sua respiração rápida, provavelmente subira pela escada.

Shikamaru sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e não era pelas feridas ou pelo cansaço.

Ele não queria encarar Ino. Não queria ver a expressão em seu rosto quando ele lhe contasse que aquele que ela tanto idealizava como seu grande amor havia se tornado um traidor.

Não queria dizer que seus amigos quase morreram. Não queria que ela gritasse todas as verdades sobre o quão inútil ele era.

Não queria que ela o visse como estava agora.

Um perdedor.

Um covarde.

- Como está o Chouji? – ouviu-a perguntar.

- Está melhorando... as feridas dele foram graves... – sentiu um gosto amargo subir a sua boca. Teria de dizer a ela...

- E-

- Sasuke não voltou com a gente.

Ele encarava seus próprios pés, evitando encontrar as orbes azuis de Ino. A loira se calara, provavelmente digerindo a informação sobre o Uchiha.

- Nós conseguimos alcançá-lo... mas ele não quis voltar – suas mãos tremiam e ele as enfiou de qualquer jeito no bolso do colete – Todos... vão sobreviver. Chouji vai ficar mais alguns dias. Neji... Deve ficar mais tempo, eu não sei direito. Kiba e Naruto estão internados também...

Shikamaru sentira os braços de Ino envolvendo-o, mas ainda não podia assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Ino, a exibida, exagerada e barulhenta Ino...

...Estava sussurrando.

- E você?

Ela falara tão baixo que sua voz quase passara despercebida pelos ouvidos de Shikamaru. Não fosse a proximidade dos dois ele não seria capaz de ouvi-la.

Afastou-se um pouco para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e voltou a perguntar:

- E você? – a voz dela saíra tão suave e preocupada, sua expressão tão calma que ele chegou a duvidar que aquela era mesmo Yamanaka Ino.

Shikamaru não conseguia responder. De todas as situações em que se imaginara aquela definitivamente não era uma delas. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça e retribuiu o abraço, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Ino enquanto ela afagava seus cabelos.

- Tudo bem... tudo bem Shikamaru... – ela sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto ele apertava o abraço, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, desaparecendo na pele alva da jovem.

Ela esperou que ele parasse de soluçar antes de tentar se afastar, mas Shikamaru não soltara.

- Me perdoe... Por ser fraco... – ele falara tão de repente que assustara Ino – Eu não pude...

- _**NÃO DIGA ISSO!**_ – Shikamaru achou que seus tímpanos iam estourar e por isso desfez o abraço.

Ele a encarou perplexo. Num momento ela estava confortando-o, sussurrando em seu ouvido; no outro estava berrando e mandando nele outra vez... sem ligar que estavam dentro de um hospital.

Sem dúvida aquela era Yamanaka Ino, a garota mais exibida, exagerada e barulhenta que conhecia.

- _**Nunca mais diga isso ou não vai nem precisar sair desse hospital!**_ – ela segurava seus ombros, estreitando os olhos azuis numa ameaça velada.

Shikamaru suspirou, dando um meio sorriso e voltando a abraçá-la.

Como sempre, ele a obedecia.

_**

* * *

**__Tem mais alguém precisando de sal aí? o.o_

_Yey, meu primeiro ShikaIno, que emoção! T.T Espero que gostem! _

_Eu acho que fugi um tantinho do tema... o.õ_

_Ah, Zeus, paciência... xD_

_Beijos!!_

_K-chan LP_


End file.
